Fighting for true love
by iBrowniee
Summary: Rose has never had luck with guys, they always turns out to be pigs, and when her brother starts dating her best friend, she realize she misses someone too. Will she fall in love with the new guy? Or will the past of his relationship ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea of a cute love story, and wanted to try it out, tell me what you think.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Rosalie's point of view

I wished the vacation could've lasted longer. I loved not having to worry about homework, or being late for class. Just relaxing and taking the time you needed, not running around stressed all the time. High school kind of did that to you, with the teachers always on your tail, telling you what to do and yelling at you. It was so confusing. It wasn't just the homework and the teachers though, but also the fact that when my senior year ended, I still didn't know what to do? My brother though, he had it all figured out. He was always playing his guitar and went to an audition, and got into Julliard. Then he wanted to see the world and play. And at the same time, he had his girlfriend. She was great with fashion and wanted to travel too, seeing all the latest trends everywhere. She wanted to be a designer, and her mom owned a huge company, so her future was set too. Then there was her brother. He also got into Julliard. He was a piano player, and a very amazing one too. He didn't know what to do after that though, which was a bit of a relief to me.

Someone called my name, and gently put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the person, and saw my best friend Alice, also my brother's girlfriend.

"Rose, are you okay? You had this far away look, and just stopped moving."

Alice and I had been friends since I could remember. Her and her brother Edward lived in the house right next to my family's'.- Alice was a year younger than Edward, but she started school early, while me and Jasper were twins, it didn't look like it though-. They had been there the day we moved in and I immediately became best friends with Alice, and my brother Jasper had become best friends with Edward. We were always hanging out together, after the day we moved in and we always hang out together in school. Alice and Jasper though had some other feelings between them than just friends and just a year ago, they announced to our families they were a couple. Me and Edward though, were nothing but friends. Just the day we finished junior year, me and my brother held a party, celebrating it. Me and Edward both got really hammered, and ended up kissing. We couldn't look at each other for a week, but one day I got tired of the two of us avoiding each other, we were friends. So I confronted him with it. We both agreed it was a stupid drunken mistake, and we were better of as just friends.

So here we were, all four of us, walking to the school auditorium. Every time after summer vacation, all the classes met in the auditorium. Wishing us all a good year and told us if anything new or anyone new had started and then the day was of, we first started classes on Tuesday.

"Yeah sure, I just miss the vacation." I said with a sigh, and smiled at them all.

Alice just giggled, holding Jaspers hand in hers. They were cute together, but I sometimes missed someone that could hold my hand. I guess I was a bit jealous, but it wasn't because I didn't get offers, not to sound selfish, but I was a girl who was always spoken of as beautiful, and the guys seemed to only think about my looks. I was kind of bitchy sometimes, but almost all the guys were creeps and when they keep asking you to go out with them, or try to make out with you at a party, the bitchy personality just comes. And when girls gives stares down at you, you learn to grow some backbone.

"It's a bit early for that don't you think sis?"

I just stuck my tong at him, as we walked to four seats in the back of the auditorium.

Edward hadn't said that much today, I knew he missed someone too. That was kind of the reason for the drunken kissing, but he was a beautiful guy on the inside and out, and would find someone amazing I was sure!

I just sat down next to him and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"You know, single life doesn't suck that bad, we can go to clubs whenever we want." I said, blinking at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rosalie Hale! I know you want someone to be with just as much as me." He tried to sound serious, but couldn't help but laugh. Alice and Jasper just laughed at us. I had talked to Alice about this, with me missing someone. She told me not to worry and that my prince charming would come someday. I had just laughed. So far I hadn't had any luck with guys. I had some craves too though, he couldn't have a big beer stomach and he had to be taller than me! I had went out with one guy that was smaller than me, and it was an awkward end of a date, he tried to jump up to kiss me and I had to bent down. I had never done that again after that.

The principle started talking, but I just zoomed out, not really listening. I was glaring down the back head, of the annoying, blond, nasal voice girl Tanya and her crew of stalkers. She pissed me of so much, always thinking we had some contest, about who had the prettiest clothes and who had the most expensive car and blah blah blah… She wasn't that ugly, but that thick layer of make-up smeared all over her face, stopping at her chin making a thick line between her natural color and the orange looking foundation, made her look really ugly. She first tried to get me in her stupid group, but I wasn't going to be a dog following her, so I quickly became her enemy instead. It had been like that since we started in kindergarten.

Something made me move my glare from the back of her head, to the stage in the front.

"So the new students will start tomorrow. Be nice to them, it's never easy being new!" And with that we were free to go.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear that! New students and he said it in plural so there must be more than one! This is so exiting!" We were on the parking lot, when Alice got her little outburst.

"Relax sweetie, you haven't even met them yet." Jasper said, kissing her lips lightly. I made a gagging noise and burst out in laughter. The rest of them couldn't help, but join in after that. I didn't mind them kissing, but I couldn't help myself it was too much fun.

"And Alice, Jaspers right. You haven't met them yet, maybe they're really bitchy people?" I said, taking out my car key.

"Oh don't judge people like that Rose! Maybe they're guys." She did have a point in that though.

Jasper just put his arms around Alice, holding her close to his chest. God I wish I had something like that…

"So, are you going to ride with me on my bike, or with Edwards sissy car over there?" Jasper kissed the top of her head, pointing to Edwards Silver Volvo.

Jasper had a Motorcycle, and he didn't ride it much in the winter, so he used it as much as possible in the summer time. Other than that he rode with me, in my lovely red Mercedes Benz. I had a lot of sense in cars, I was actually working at a mechanic shop. Maybe that was my future, a mechanic?

"It is not sissy! It's a man car!" Edward said defending his car. He ran his hand over the hood, while mumbling "Shh, don't worry baby, it's not true."

"Oh yeah, a very manly silver shinning car." Jasper said, and started to laugh. I just shook my head, they were so silly… His car wasn't sissy, but it just wasn't my taste either, too boring! I needed a car to brag about, something that could go faster than every speed limit, and did so every once in a while. Something that would leave the people on the street standing there with their mouths open, just looking at it till it was out of their sight. That was a car for me! And I had a car like that.

"I'll ride with you Jaz." She kissed his nose, and ran to Edwards car to get her helmet. She was never happy about wearing a helmet, she said it ruined her hair style. I totally agreed though, I hated helmet hair. Another reason me and Alice were best friends, we had so much in common and agreed on things almost all the time. There we the rare situations though, when we were younger and she said my brother was pretty hot, I disagreed to that. It was a pretty weird conversation, that's when I realized Alice had feelings for my brother.

"Edward open the door!" Her helmet was always laying on the backseats in his car. She hated walking around with it all day, because it didn't match her outfits.

"I will as soon as your boyfriend over there admits that my car isn't sissy at all!" Edward was trying to be all serious, but it wasn't working all that well. He and Jasper always made jokes with each other, but they were the best of friends.

"Oh he's your best friend too!" Alice said stubbornly stomping her foot.

"Look, do you want the helmet or not?"

"Jasper honey, please apologize! I want to go home." She made her cute face, that no one, not even her parents, could let her down.

"Fine, Eddie boy I'm sorry it's not a sissy car…" Jasper burst out in laughter and so did I. Edward hated being called Eddie. And me and Jasper always did it for fun.

He just glared us down and opened the doors to his car. I waved goodbye to them, walking the rest of the way to my car. I threw my bag in the front passenger seat, and set off to home. We always had a competition about who came home first. I won most of the time, but when Jasper wasn't riding with Alice, he won. Our house was only half an hour away, but with my speed I got there in fifteen minutes. I jumped out of the car, throwing my arms in the air.

"I won again!" I yelled, just as the last three got there.

"You started before us, that's unfair!" Edward exclaimed.

"Grow up, I won!" But my voice kind of died in the end, as I saw a huge Jeep pull up the driveway to the house across from ours.

"Must be the new kids," Alice mumbled, as all four of us stared at the car.


	2. Chapter 2

So a new Chapter already! I know it isn't as long as the first one, but I just thought it should end there. And I was wondering if the next chapter should be in Emmetts POV? Please tell me what you guys think. And thank you so much to the ones who reviewed and added story's to their favorites. But enjoy and tell me what you think in a review (:

* * *

RosaliePOV

We didn't want to be rude, so we ended up going the rest of the way to our houses. Actually I went to my house, while Jasper, Alice and Edward went to theirs. It was fine, they asked me if I didn't want to come with them, they were just going to watch a movie, but I didn't feel like it. I would rather watch it at home, without having to watch their snuggling and the "You're so cute". "No you're so cute" Conversation, at first it was sweet, then cute and then gag noise worthy. I was 100% sure Edward would just go to his room, and listen to some music, not even wanting to watch a movie with them. It sometimes felt like I was partly losing my best friend, but I always threw the idea aside. It was probably just because she loved spending time with Jasper, and cared about him so much. But lately she never came to visit me, only Jasper.

I sighed, and threw my jacket in the closet. I knew it was completely lazy, but id hang it up later. Our house was pretty huge. It was a three story house and it was extremely beautiful. Esme –Edward and Alice's mom- helped us decorate it and paint it, just as we moved in. The company Esme owned, wasn't just about fashion for clothes, but for almost everything and that included house architect slash decorator. She did an amazing job. My mom and dad had a room on the first floor, they didn't have their own bathroom, but they had one just down the hall and my dad had an office at the end. Jasper lived on the second floor, or he spent most of his time there. He had a small kitchen and his room, a huge walk in closet- not as big as mine though –that Alice loved to spent hours in, dressing Jasper up for special occasions. He had a room for his music stuff, I think he had about five guitars and a lot of other things, which I had no idea what was. He had his own bathroom too, and then there were two guestrooms on his floor. I lived on the thirds floor, which was awesome! Because when I was younger, my parents never bothered to go up and check if I was a sleep and I loved not to be told when to do stuff. It was still great, I could have friends sleeping over and they would never know, and there was a tree just outside my window, which was easily climbable, which meant I could also go out even if I was grounded. Of course I had the biggest walk in closet and the biggest room. It had a king sized bed, black and gold in the middle of the room. A make up table, with a huge golden mirror hanging over it. Bookshelf's with books of everything to know about cars and fashion. Very different things, but that's just how I am. The walls were creamy white and the floors were light brown mahogany wood. It was truly beautiful. Of course it had a lot of personal touches too, like socks lying all over my floor and a couple of shirts. Also pictures of me and my family, which kind of included Edward and Alice too.

I went straight to my room, and threw my back on the floor. I had nothing to do today, no homework, no friends I wanted to hang out with and I didn't have work today. I just plopped down on my bed, with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't Alice leave Jasper for a second to have a girls night with me… This sucked. Either I wanted my Alice back, or I wanted a boyfriend. I could of course kick Jaspers ass, that would at least make me feel better! But not in the long run… I let out another sigh, and picked up my phone from my pocket. No messages, weird? Normal my inbox would've been full of messages from mike, and his never ending babbling about the fact that he wanted a date. Maybe he'd given up? Or he would be over in a second knocking on the door, he did that at least one time a weak.

Suddenly my phone went off, and I immediately picked up, not even looking at the ID caller.

"What's up?" It was Edward's voice, we had never been as close as me and Alice, but lately our relationship had gotten better, because we both kind of missed our friends.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored out of my mind." I mumbled, as I checked my reflection in the mirror, from where I sat in the bed. I had to admit, my hair was looking pretty good today!

"Yeah me too, but I had to turn up my TV really loud, their kissing noises got kind of irritating!" Edward said, pretending to gag.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Edward missed someone just as much as me, it would be easy to just act like we had feelings for each other, just to have someone. But that wasn't what I wanted… I wanted something real this time.

"Maybe you should go check they still have their faces, they could've sucked them off by now." We both burst out laughing at that, I literally had tears rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly Edward stopped laughing, and I could hear a door burst open in the other end. A muffled voice which defiantly belonged to Alice, started yelling. "Me and Jasper are trying to watch a movie! Would you be quiet!"

"Well it didn't sound like you were watching a movie" Edward mumbled, which was then followed by a loud smack! And an Auch and a loud bang as the door closed.

"A chance you didn't hear any of that?" He said with a laugh.

"Haha no way! Like they were even watching that movie!" I said, shaking my head.

"I don't even think they've put a movie on!" We both started laughing in hysterics then, I even ended up falling of my bed.

"Shh, we don't want to disturb their movie!" Edward tried so hard being serious, but he couldn't hold the laughter back.

"Oh yeah, we don't want that to happen!" I didn't even know if he got that, because I was laughing so hard.

I think we went on like that for a good ten minutes, before he said he had to go. So now I was back to doing nothing again. I knew this was the only thing I was thinking about lately, but I really wanted a boyfriend, who I could truly love. I was tired of those stupid relationships, that was build on lies and only hurt the other. I needed someone serious! Not a Mike who thought he liked you, because you were pretty. I was Pretty sure he didn't even know my middle name…

I decided to go down to the garage, fixing up an old car my dad had given up on. It was an out burned Jeep, that he was going to sell anyway, but when it suddenly stopped working he didn't want to pay for it being fixed. It would cost almost as much as weed earn selling it.

I had my own kind of room in the garage, with some work clothes, that I quickly pulled on. A black tank top, and some long skinny shorts. It was just some old worn out clothes, but I wasn't going to wear my new Calvin Klein black skinny jeans and my favorite Ed hardy tank top, that would just be plain stupid.

I put up my curly blond hair in a bun, and started working. It was hard to do anything, because it was filled with oil in the hood, almost so much you couldn't see anything. So at least I knew where to start. Empty the car from the mass of oil, and find the leaky wire… I went over to my stereo, plucked in my Ipod and hit shuffle, this was going to take some time! We didn't have a machine at home, to remove the oil, so I had to do it myself which made me a mess. I had oil in my face, in my hair and everywhere! I had used a smaller bucket, to pour it up, in a tank. I hadn't noticed that I was being watched, before I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up from the hood of the car.

Besides Alice, Jasper and Edward, was two other people I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

So a new chapter already? uhh Review and I'll update faster! Enjoy

* * *

RosaliePOV

I looked straight into a pair of crystal blue eyes, and at that very moment, I forgot about everything that was going on around me. I knew he wasn't the only one in the room, but I just couldn't look away from his eyes. They were beautiful, like a light blue ocean I could look at them for hours. I was so lost, how can you get a crush on someone just from looking at their eyes? But they were so beautiful.. It was like I was looking straight into his soul, and he was looking straight into mine. I didn't know how long I was standing like that, probably looking like a moron, when suddenly someone cleared their throat and ruining the moment. I sighed rather loudly, and blushed for the very first time in my life.

"Wow, Rosalie Lillian Hale! Since when do you blush!" Jasper said, over acting a surprise, mocking me completely!

"Well when you and Alice make out so loud, that Edward can hear it with the door closed and! The TV on!" Now Alice and Jasper were the ones blushing, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Jasper Whitlock Hale! Since when do you blush!" I said mocking Jaspers voice. We were glaring each other down, as the others were laughing at us. That was the first time I heard his laugh. It was so sweet, not so light, but a real laugh not the ones were you laugh halfheartedly. It was just amazing. I stopped glaring at Jasper, and turned my attention to the others.

"Well Rosie, these are the new ones! They'll be starting school tomorrow isn't that exciting? Their parents are in there with our parents." Alice said, clapping her hands together, overly excited… Jasper just put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. It didn't really help though. She kept bouncing up and down. That's when I finally really looked at the new people. The girl wasn't the beautiful kind you saw on a front page, but more of a natural beauty. She had long mahogany brown curly hair. She was slim, not athletic, but just slim. Her eyes were brown, that matched her pale skin. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, just mascara. I smiled at her and nodded, and then looked at who must've been her brother.

He was breathtaking. Most people would probably have been a bit scared of him, because he was very big! Not in a chubby way, but he was extremely muscular. He looked like he could've been in college, or in the army with those big arms. All I wanted to do was run into those arms, and I would know I would never have to be afraid of anything. He was really tall too, which was defiantly something that made him even more beautiful in my eyes. He had a very strong face structures, or how you could say it. Marked cheekbones, Jaw and everything. Him I could see on the cover of a magazine. His hair was brown almost black, and slightly curled. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. It looked so soft, he didn't look as pale as the girl, more tanned, like he had been out surfing all day. And it looked like he had some stile too. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making his arms look even bigger. And he was wearing some dark blue loose jeans. It just all suited him. I was falling head over heels for a guy I didn't even know.

"Well, I'm Emmett Swan, and this is my sister Bella Swan."

Emmett… It wasn't a name you usually heard, but neither was Rosalie. His voice had a cute rung to it, and as he smiled, you could see his dimples.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I didn't know we were having guests, so just so you know; I normally don't look like this." I said and smiled.

"Well, normally when you deal with cars, you get pretty greased in, in all kinds of different car fluids." Emmett said, with a small laugh. He walked towards a table where I kept all my stuff, including a towel to clean my face with. He quickly grabbed the towel, and walked over to me then. He was even more beautiful up close. We both stared into each other's eyes, as he grabbed my hands in one of his. He used his other hand to clean mine with the towel. I just stared into his eyes as he stared into mine, not being able to move. This had never happened to me before, but I didn't mind it, I just wanted to stand there all day, not moving at all. But someone, a very annoying pixie! Cleared her throat, and he immediately dropped my hands. I glared at Alice, but I noticed she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Edward who was looking at Bella. I couldn't help but smile, and Alice had to ruin it for him… She smiled at Bella then.

"Rose, why don't you take a shower? Your mom said we would be eating soon and she wanted you to be cleaned up or something." Alice said to me, smile big, wagging her eyebrows at me. Looking first at Emmett then me. I just stuck my tong at her, which made Emmett turn around to look at Alice. She just smiled and waved, acting all innocent. I let out a small laugh, she always did that, even when we were kids. It got her out of all sorts of trouble, which also got me out of trouble luckily. I just took the towel from Emmett, and threw it back on the table.

"Thank you." I said and smiled my best smile at him and ran up to my room. I was pretty sure I could hear him mumbled "No problem beautiful." As I walked past him, but I must've heard wrong or had I? I hoped not, I didn't mind him calling me beautiful. I blushed at the thought. What was with the blushing today! He was the first guy and hopefully only guy that had this sort of effect on me. I found a new pair of clothes in my big closet, just some black skinny jeans, a white top and my black blazer. Maybe we were just eating , but I wanted to look my best. I turned on the water in the bathroom, and threw my filthy clothes in the dumpster. I jumped into the shower, I wanted to see Emmett again, I didn't know why, he just made me feel different like I needed him, and I didn't even know him? It was just a crush I told myself, but then a different thought came into my mind.

Was I in love with Emmett ?


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated in the last week, but I've been busy with another story, with my own characters and my own plot, and I've been writing notes for it like an forever, and I finally just started writing the story. But Hope you had a Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year tomorrow :D And this is a bit of a cliffy, and some of you might find whats happening strange, but! I have the whole stroy planned! So Enjoy everybody :)

**

* * *

**

**RosaliePOV**

Love? Hell no… I had never been in love, and I wasn't planning on it to happen right now! Or yeah I kind of were, I missed someone to put their arms around me and tell me how much I meant to them, and be able to say it back. So maybe it was okay for me to fall for someone, as long as it was a nice someone! This was so stupid! Love isn't supposed to be this complicated is it? But maybe it was just a crush? You have to know someone to be in love don't you? This was so annoying! Normally a shower would calm me down, but right now it didn't help one bit. I sighed, and shut of the water. Why did that Emmett boy have to be so darn cute! I rapped the towel around me and shoke my head. I just had to think of something else, to keep my mind of Emmett.

I tried to think of what I wanted to do after high school, while walking around humming a song trying to find something cute to wear, but my thoughts went straight back to Emmett. Like, Oh maybe college with sports, or hanging out with Emmett on a beach.. Why did my thoughts go that way! No! I had to think of something else.

"Rosalie? Your parents asked me to come see what was taking you s-" I turned around, shock written all over my face, plus a little blush. Did I say little? I mean tomato red head! Emmett's mouth dropped as he saw me in only a towel and quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I should've knocked, it was my fault!" He sounded sorry, but at the same time, like he could have laughed. He called me Rose? I loved he used a nickname for me… No why was I thinking like that? I should be mad at him! If it was Edward, I would've kicked him out screaming him in the face, not even blushing, just furious mad! But why did Emmett have such an effect on me. It was scarring! What would it be like when I got to know him better? Would I be like a living tomato or something?

"Emmett it's okay. Breath! I'm wearing a towel it's more than what I wear at the beach." I smiled at him. Why wasn't I mad? Stupid in love feelings…He slowly moved one of his hands, smiling back at me.

"I didn't say you should move your hands did I!" Ooh there was the mad feeling, but I weren't really that mad. And Emmett knew that. He covered his eye, but he couldn't help but laugh. I loved his laugh…

"Technically, it wasn't hands, it was hand." He said with a smile that showed all his cute dimples. I really couldn't help but laugh at that, he was kind of right. While he was waiting for an answer, I found a pair of skinny jeans and a cute white loose top.

"Emmett, you wait here, do not move at all, I'll be back in just a second!" He nodded, still covering his face. I really hoped he wasn't peaking, because for a while I just stepped closer to him, watching him, taking in all his features. I didn't know how long I was staring, but I knew I was stepping closer towards him and as I suddenly could feel his breath on my cheek, I jumped back in surprise and ran to the bathroom. Wow! I have got to get some control of myself around Emmett! I thought to myself, while dressing quickly in the clothes I brought. I didn't dry my hair, I just braided it, and went back out to Emmett. He was still standing there; dumb found not knowing what was going on around him. I held back a laugh, as I sneaked up behind him. I got as close as possible without him noticing, putting my mouth next to his ear.

"Boo." I said, and broke out laughing at his reaction. He jumped up in surprise, and had a look of pure shock on his face.

"You do not sneak up on people, who have their eyes covered by their hands!" Emmett thought about what he said for a second, and then we both burst out in laughter. It lasted a good five minutes before we stopped laughing completely. Emmett had tears in his eyes, and I was completely out of breath.

"I think we better get down stairs their probably wondering what's taking so long." Emmett said slowly, and I just nodded. I didn't want to go back downstairs, I wanted to have Emmett for myself, just to talk with him… But I guess if we didn't get there soon, my parents would send up Jasper. They were very protective of me when it came to boys being alone with me. So stupid…

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't hide my disappointment very well, and judging by the fact that Emmett laughed, I guess he agreed.

As we came down the stairs, everyone was looking at us. They were all sitting at the table. My parents, Esme and Carlisle (Edward and Alice's parents, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward and a couple who looked like my parents age. Probably Emmett's and Bella's parents. I just walked straight to the empty seat next to Jasper, and Emmett got in the seat opposite me, next to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was staring at me, like he was waiting for me to say something. I just shrugged, I hated when my family acted all disappointed, wanting to be the picture perfect family. Jasper wasn't really like that; he was just really curios though.

"Sorry it took so long, Rosalie wasn't finished in the bathroom." Emmett said, smiling at my parents. They didn't look happy though, my dad squinted his eyes at him and my mom just sighed as if it was the biggest thing ever.

"Well… Why don't you guys tell us about yourself?" Alice said, trying to break the uncomfortable moment. The Swan family nodded.

"Rosalie, we didn't get to introduce ourselves to you, but my name is Renee and this is Phil my husband." I smiled kindly at them. Renee was very pretty, she had a round shaped face like Bella's and the same curly hair, but hers was reddish and not mahogany. Phil though had completely black hair and strong features, Emmett looked more like his dad than his mom, but still much more beautiful.

"Nice to meet you,"

"There isn't so much to say though, we moved here, because Renee wanted something new, and this was a perfect place for her to write her books." Phil said, smiling at the table.

I hadn't noticed my mom had gotten up from her seat, but suddenly she walked around us putting food on the table.

"You write books, that sounds amazing, I really wish I could do that!" Esme said, with a huge smile, sounding truly amazed by Renee writing books.

"Well it's not books in plural, it is a book. But I just didn't find anything inspiring in phoenix and so we moved here." Renee smiled a huge smile at Esme. I'm sure they would get along great, but my mom though she was completely quit not saying a word. She never thought writing was a stable job.

"Well that isn't the only reason, also because Briana was a huge bitch, who didn't want to have a baby so she left the baby with Emmett and just started rumors, that Emmett was cheating on her and that wasn't her baby." Bella just blurred that out, while she was busy staring at Edward, she quickly clasped her hand on her mouth though, suddenly realizing what she just said.

"Emmett I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"You have a kid!" It slipped out from my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

So a new chapter already? Damn that was fast huh? haha well I loved the reviews, so keep them coming (:**RosaliePOV**

* * *

Every single person at the table had a weird grimace on their face, but Emmett's stood out to me, in particularly. It was like someone had just taken away the most precious thing he had ever owned, and smashed it into fifty pieces. The only thing I wanted to do was to rush to his side, and tell him everything would be fine, but then it dawned on me. He had a kid? He was my age! How and I ask again how? He was like eighteen, not even out of high school and I had the biggest crush on him ever. I couldn't date someone with a kid could I? Maybe I could, I wasn't even dating him, why was this a problem. It wasn't, I couldn't let it be a problem, having a kid didn't change someone's personality! I looked at the rest of the table. Bella looked like she wanted to cry, but Emmett put a soothing arm around her. Renee sighed, like she knew it was coming. Phil though, looked calmer than everybody else. Like he knew it would all be okay, which it of course would! My mom and dad had a face of absolute horror on their faces, like they'd just seen a ghost. Edward must've looked just like me. I knew from the way he looked at Bella he liked her; he couldn't take his eyes of her. But her looking so fragile must've been like a kick in the crouch. Jasper kept looking at Alice, who looked really pale. For ones in her life she didn't have anything to say. Carlisle and Esme though, both looked really calm. They never judge, no matter what. They need to hear an explanation first.

"Mum! Emmett probably has something to say in this! Don't judge that fast, that's no fair." I bursted out. Emmett looked at me with a smile, and so did Renee, but she wore a mask of surprise, like she didn't expect me or anybody to understand.

"Well then, not to be rude, but can we hear the story then, it would make it so much more understanding." Alice said it so low, that it was almost impossible to hear.

"You don't have to though, we totally understand it's your business, and you don't really know us that well." I quickly chirped in after Alice. Everybody looked at me in shock.

"Well, the ice queen is melting! Wow, Emmett whatever you have said to my sister, say it more often." Jasper, my stupid brother! Just had to make a really dumb comment, first of all, it wasn't the time second of all I was not a bitch! And last but not least, I would kick his ass later!

Emmett let out a small laugh, and looked at me with a smile. Not the cute smile that showed his dimples, the one I loved so much, but a smile that was just there for the show.

"Emmett I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said it, this is all my fault!" Bella rested her head in her hands, letting her hair fall over her face.

"No it's not Bella, I probably had to tell them sooner or later, if I wanted to hang out with them more. So I might as well do it now." Emmett took a deep breath and lunched in to the story.

"Well, when I was fourteen, I met this girl, who I thought I was head over heels for. I had never in my life been in love, and I thought that, what she gave me was love. Which it was not at all. After we broke up, I found out she had fooled around with a lot of guys while we went out, but as we started in high school, things went more serious, and she got, er… Pregnant. Well, she told me and was freaking out screaming at me telling me it was all my fault and she was getting an abortion. I told her to wait, I needed time to think. So I talked to my mom, and how I couldn't let her do it, I knew we were way to young, but it just felt wrong to remove the kid. My mom said I was completely right, and she was glad I told her. So me and my girlfriend Briana talked with my mom, and Renee the greatest mom convinced her. We talked to the school, made sure Briana didn't have to go to school, and would be homeschooled until it was born. So when the baby was born, she broke up with me 3 months later. She told me she never wanted the stupid kid and that she hated me for ruining her life. I thought of adoption first, but I just couldn't do it. So when she went back to school, she started the rumors that I cheated on her, and that it was someone else's baby. She went so far that people spit after me and Bella as we walked through school. I didn't care that much, but at last it got to us all and we wanted to start a fresh."

We were all speechless. He sounded so mature as he talked, like it had really hurt him more than he shoved. I understood though, I knew I seemed tough, and I sure as hell was, but if people started spitting at me, and starting rumors, I would've moved too. One thing I really got too was the fact that he couldn't let his baby go for adoption. Looking at such a tiny thing holding him or her in your arms, must have some kind of effect. A protection instinct would've shot straight through me and I would do everything for my baby… Jasper was holding Alice's hand. She looked like she could've cried. I guess it was a pretty sad story. Emmett thinking what him and Brianna had was love, and figuring out the mother to your child had been cheating on you, was just… horrifying. But at the same time, it must be hard for Emmett to raise a child on his own. I knew his family would do everything to help, but still. Forks a little town, people would know about this in no time…

"Well, we will keep your secret safe until you want people to know, right?" I said, looking at my parents. My mom worked in a big office, who made sure the news paper of Forks came out. And my dad worked at the hospital. Both places were full of people, and if they decided to tell, everyone would know.

"Alright." They both mumbled, not really sounding happy. They liked to gossip… a lot. I guess that's weird, for grownups. But Forks do that to you.

"Why don't we go to our house, while our parents talk." Bella suggested , with a small smile. We all nodded, rather be there than here. It was so tensed… We all got up from the chairs, and went to their house. Not bothering to bring anything. It was mostly filled with boxes, they probably didn't have the time to unpack, before my parents attacked them wanting them to eat with us. And boy! Was it fun… or something like that.

We barely made it inside the door, when there was a small cry that made Emmett dart up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

So a new chapter huh? Lovely ;) Well,this has much to do with the feeling you get when you fall in love. It's hard to describe, and I can't even try to describe it, since I'm pretty sure I've never been in love, but I don't know. Have you? Well, Tell me what you think about it!

* * *

RosaliePOV

The normal thing to do, would probably be to go into the living room with the others, but I didn't. I ran after Emmett, and it was right then that I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with a guy I didn't even know. I knew how hard it could be, being in love. Both Alice and Jasper told me about, how they walked around with their heart on their skin. I for that matter, didn't know how it felt, I only knew it wouldn't be easy. Alice had cried a lot, when she kept it a secret for Jasper that she liked him. She told me how no matter what he did, no matter how stupid he was or if he did stupid things, she still loved him. At times she couldn't even get mad. She knew she wanted to, and it was the right thing to do, but she couldn't. Because she loved him too darn much. That scared me more than anything, that I was in love.

I didn't pay attention to where I was walking, I was just following the sound of Emmett's voice, soothing his daughter. I stopped at the closed door that I knew Emmett was standing behind. I lingered there for a short moment, not knowing whether to go in or walk away. I put my hand on the handle, and pushed it down, opening the door. And there in front of me, was a beautiful sight. Emmett was holding his little girl, smiling so much that it must've hurt his cheeks. The little girl had shoulder long blond hair, and Emmett's brown eyes, and his dimples. I couldn't help but smile at the picture, it looked so cute… Emmett turned towards the door, and spotted me.

"She's a real beauty." I said, with the smile still on my face. Emmett nodded in agreement, smiling at me.

"Her names Emma, she turns three in December." Emmett walked towards me, looking at me with a goofy grin.

"She looks a lot like you, you know." Emmett was now standing right in front of me, with Emma cradled in his big arms.

I couldn't help but wonder, how Emma could be here all by herself and as if Emmett could read my mind, he answered my question out loud.

"I actually wanted to stay over, watching Emma. I'm very protective of her, but my mom said I ought to meet you guys, so she promised me we wouldn't stay for long, or else I could just skip saying I was sick. She brought a baby monitor, but I saw you… and stayed a little longer."

I nodded, looking at Emma, who smiled up at me and stretched out her arms towards me. My eyes widened in shock! I looked up at Emmett, who looked just as shocked as me.

"She normally doesn't like strangers, whenever someone new hold her, she screams… The weirdest thing is that she wants you more than me!" He said the last bit in a mocking tone, and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Well, do you want to hold her?" Emmett looked t me, suddenly all serious.

"What are you crazy? I might drop her, she is so darn tiny! She looks so fragile, what if something happens while I hold her? What if a bird flew through the window and shocked me so I dropped her? I would never forgive myself if something like that happened!"

Emmett burst out in laughter, which made Emma start giggling. I just glared at him, it was so not funny. I had never in a life held a small kid… and I would never be able to look Emmett in the eyes if something happened to her. Emmett was still laughing though, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Rosalie first of all, the windows are closed and I know you are not going to drop her. Bella is the clumsiest person to ever walk on earth and she didn't drop her the first time she held her, or any other time. And if it would help, we could go down to the living room with the others and then you can try and hold her there?"

Emmett flashed a toothy smile at me, and all I could do was nod. It was lucky we were going to the living room, because all of a sudden my knees felt like jello. I knew Emmett was waiting for me to go first, but I was afraid to fall if I moved. I had never been in love before, but I loved the feeling and hated it at the same time. I couldn't control my emotions, but at the same time I didn't really care. I only cared about the fact that I was going to embarrass myself a lot in front of Emmett, if I fell down their stairs…

I took a deep breath and with shaky legs, I walked down the stairs. Emmett right behind me, with Emma in his arms. I just walked straight to the room where I saw the others go earlier, and came into a couch a TV and boxes stabled upon boxes. Alice was sitting on jaspers lap, while Edward and Bella was just sitting close, smiling at each other. There was a lot of Aw's (Mostly coming from Alice) As Emmett walked into the room with Emma.

"Emmett she is so cute! She like a little angel? Does she need new clothes? I haven't tried shopping for someone so small before, but can I please buy her something please with chocolate cake!" Alice words were fighting to come out before the next. She had the biggest poppy dog eyes, and made that irresistible pout, that made Emmett nod letting out a small laugh. He would regret this later… The couch was pretty huge, so we just dumped down next to the others, jumping right into the conversation.

"So Rose, you want to try and hold Emma?" I knew Emmett would ask this, and he did it on purpose in front of the others… I hated showing weakness, and I felt like Emmett knew that. As if he could read me like an open book. I glared him down, but nodded. He lightly placed Emma in my arms, and I couldn't help but break into a big smile. She looked so cute, as she shot a big toothless grin up at me. I knew they were all watching me, as Emma started laughing. I looked at Emmett, who just shot me a goofy grin a lot like Emma's. We all started talking again, about school and how boring it was, and then Alice asked a smart question. Who was taking care of Emma while he was at school?

"You are starting at the school right?" I asked in a panicked voice. Emmett would be the best thing at the school, always seeing him and always being able to see that cute smile of his. Those beautiful blue eyes… everyday of the week.

"Yeah, I am. My mom will babysit Emma, she can work from home." I let out a sigh of relief, and Emmett shot me a weird look, not a bad one, but one I didn't recognize.

"Well, we should go back, my mom told me she wanted us to be home early before we went here." Jasper said, ruining my day… Why did he have to be so stupid? Of course he could just take Alice to our house, but Emmett couldn't… We were all getting up, when I looked at Emma. She was sound asleep.

"You know she only does that if she's comfortable with the person." Emmett whispered in my ear. I smiled, and was about to give Emma to him, when Bella rushed over.

"I'll take her, you say goodbye to Rosalie. I've already said my goodbyes." Mumbled Bella and blushed. I gave her Emma and she rushed up the stairs as fast as she could.

Emmett walked me across the street to our house, looking at the ground.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I sounded unsure, still afraid he might not be there.

"Of course. Goodnight Rosalie." He kissed my cheek, and walked back again, leaving me dumbstruck standing outside my front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I know you must all hate me right now.. I haven't been updating for sooooo mlong and I am really sorry and I have a lot of reasons to the fact of why I haven't been updating, but they don't matter. I'm really sorry and I will do must best to update more frequently. BUT as an apology, this is my longest chapter so far, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh and by the way I recantly started Tweeting again, so if any of you feels like it, you can find me on my profile (: REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY I FEEL LIKE DANCING AROUND!

* * *

RosaliePOV

The next morning I was in the worst mood ever, I was stressed and completely angry. And only because of one thing, no not a thing one person… Emmett! I wasn't mad at him, but because of him, I had to look perfect! So today was one of those days, where my hair wouldn't corroborate with me and all of my best outfits were in the dumpster or being washed. I was going to freak, why did I have to look so perfect? Oh right… Because I have a huge crush on Emmett and I just need him think good of me. He was just so perfect and had those amazing sparkling blue eyes, I could look at them forever. I hadn't noticed I had been staring at the same shirt for over five minutes, before there was a knock on my door.

"Rosie! If you don't finish now we will be late!" Jaspers voice rung through the door. Of course it was easy for him; he already had Alice and didn't have to worry about getting ready.

"Why don't you just ride on your bike to school?" And leave me alone, so I didn't get more stressed out. "And don't you dare calling me Rosie! I hate that!"

"Have you not looked out the window? It's pouring down outside. Just finish up and come down stairs." I could hear his food steps fading away. I rushed to my window and he was right… It was one of the rainiest days I had seen in a long time, and living in Forks that means a lot.

I looked in the mirror, hanging above my Make-up table, and tried to tame my hair a last time. It didn't work, it just didn't look right. I sighed and braided it to the left side instead, it wasn't that bad, but it just wasn't that good looking either… I then ran into my closet, and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and quickly pulled them on. I grabbed a white long sleeved shirt, pulled it on and to try and save my bad day, I took on a black blazer over it. I didn't even have time to look at the result when an angry jasper came into my walk in closet.

"We are going to be so late if you don't get going right now!"

Jasper was rarely mad, so for once I just shut up and hurried to grab my bag and throw on my favorite pair of black heels.

Jasper still wasn't talking to me as we hurried to our first class. We both had English, with Alice, who I usually would've been sitting next to, but as we hurried through the doors Jasper dumped down first and I was standing in the middle of the class, staring him down. I could drag him out of his seat, but my teacher suddenly cleared her throat and I just went to an empty table at the back of the class. Unfortunately for me, Tanya was sitting right in front of me. She was talking with that honey sweet voice that sounded so fake, I felt like throwing up. Her laugh was even worse, it was shrieking and empty. Her fake nails were clicking on the table, while she was talking about her vacation to her friend Lauren who was sitting right next to her, nodding along to everything she said.

"You know I didn't do anything but party the whole vacation, and at one point right? There was this really hot model, right? And every girl was trying to score him, but he was totally hitting on me, and then we ended up making out. But he wanted to give me his number and go out sometime right? But I was just trying to have fun right? So I ditched him." She said it happily as if it was a good thing, while Lauren just laughed and nodded.

"I so understand you! You know, just last weekend this guy…" I was confused when she suddenly stopped talking. It usually took a lot to make them shut up, so curiously to why she had stopped, I followed her gaze.

Emmett. He was talking with the teacher Ms. Tonks. Not even aware that all eyes was on him. I just smiled, I couldn't believe he was in this class. I was so lucky that I would be seeing him every morning during this year. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy though, as I realized just how many girls was staring open mouthed at him. I wanted him all to myself, even though he wasn't even mine to want. I should've known that every girl in this school would be trying to make a move on him, and that included the slutty bimbo to Tanya. I never left my gaze from Emmett though, as he slowly turned around and stared straight into my eyes.

"This is Emmett. He is a new student here, so be nice to him. You can sit where ever you want to, as long as you do not talk during my lesson." The last part was basically to all of us. Tonks was actually a really good teacher, but she was very strict…

I then realized how glad I was for the fact that I wasn't sitting next to Alice after all, because Emmett was walking straight towards my table, while looking me in the eyes. I didn't care about the rest of the class at that moment, just knowing that I was staring into those amazing sparkly blue eyes was everything. They had that spark to them so I could just tell he was smiling without breaking eye contact. I knew it must've been pretty obvious that I had a crush on him to everyone, but I couldn't care less, when the beautiful blue eyed guy took out the chair in the seat next to me.

"Good morning Rose." I had forgot how even his voice was beautiful, and hearing it say my name! I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Well, good morning to you too Emmett." My cheeks were in physical pain, by the fact that I was smiling so much.

"I'm so glad we are in the same class," I blushed slightly, but just nodded and replied with a "Me too."

Emmett was just about to say something, when Tonks started talking.

"So I hope you all enjoyed the summer, because we have a lot to do this year, before you finally graduate! So let's begin with…"

For the rest of the classes I just zoomed out, in this one because I was so close to Emmett, that I could feel this weird electric spark between us. And I was certain that he could too, because he kept looking at me as if he wanted to grab my hand and just hold on to it. I wish he did, but he just smiled and looked up towards the board. I could feel his eyes on me though every once in a while.

The rest of the classes before lunch was as boring as ever. I couldn't focus on anything, mostly because I thought of Emmett all the time, but also because History, math and Spanish I had without a single one of my close friends. Of course Stalker Mike, was in Spanish and insisted on walking with me to the cafeteria. I tried to look for one of the others… or Emmett, but no one was there yet. Typical. I just followed Mike to the food line, not really paying attention to what he was saying.I just grabbed a tray and looked at the food. Disgusting as ever! The only good things was the sandwiches and of course the water. I looked at the sandwiches. Maybe I could just eat something when I got home? But my stomach grumbled and I quickly grabbed a chicken sandwich and a water. I paid for my food, when I finally spotted my friends. They were all sitting at a table, while Alice was waving franticly at me with a huge smile on my face, Emmett though had clenched fists and actually looked quite annoyed. I tried to catch his attention, but he wasn't looking at me. Was he mad at Mike? I made to go sit at the table, but Mike clearly had other plans.

"Rose I wondered if maybe you…"

"Mike for the last time I do not want to go out with you." I know it was completely unfair that I said it in such a rough way, but maybe he'd get a clue and let it go.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask if you would like to come to my party this Friday? My parents aren't home, but they thought it was a fine idea, because I said it was for the new kids to welcome them to Forks." Suddenly I felt a bit bad about what I had said… Not that I would ever admit it to any one, if rumor started that I was getting soft because of Emmett, it would be bad!

"Well, yeah I wouldn't mind that. So is everyone from senior coming? Or just a few people?" I tried to sound a bit curios, but it didn't really sound like it in my head.

"You know it's a small school, so I actually think over half of the school is coming! Luckily my house is huge!" Mike had a goofy smile on his face, while I just nodded with a small fake smile plastered across mine.

"Well, I'll be seeing you on Friday, right now I have to go meet up with Alice."

I hurried away, looking straight at Alice, who was laughing. I was just about to give her my best glare, when suddenly I saw this blond bimbo almost sitting on the last chair at the table. Oh no she won't! I almost ran to the seat, bumping Tanya away with my hip so she lost balance and fell on the floor. I just looked at her from the seat, with an innocent smile.

"oops, were you also going for this seat?" She knew I was faking it witch pissed her off even more. I could hear Edward, Jasper and Alice all trying not to laugh.

"Actually I was Rosalie!" Tanya said, with a bitter sweet tone all the while getting up from the floor.

"To bad huh? Because oh look now it's mine." I turned around, winking at Edward who burst out laughing.

"You'll regret this." I heard her mumble while hear heels clicked away. I knew she was going to get back at me somehow, but I didn't really care as I looked into those blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Pretty proud of myself! Another Chapter in one day? and it's actually a long one too. It's most of a filler to show how much Rosalie actually cares about Emmett before I can start the rest, but I just hope you will enjoy it and please favorite and review because it always makes me so happy!

* * *

RosaliePOV

Alice of course knew about the party that Mike was having, and was already considering what to wear. She had convinced Bella to go as well, but I'm pretty sure she only went because Edward did. She looked at him with such adoration, that it was impossible not to notice how into him she was. Jasper was coming too of course. If Alice went he did too. Emmett though said he had to make sure his mom or dad could babysit or else he would stay home, with Emma. I suddenly wished I hadn't said I was coming… Because if Emmett wasn't, the party wouldn't be any fun.

We were all just about to get up and go to the next class- which I was so lucky to have with Emmett, it might be stupid gym, but still…When Emmett's phone went off.

He was talking so quickly, that I didn't catch a thing he was saying, but looking at his expression it wasn't good news. I soon realized I was the only one waiting back with him, the others had already left. I knew he was probably obvious to the fact that I liked him a lot, but I actually didn't care so much at the moment. I though cared about what was bothering him so much, when he hung up the phone, and suddenly looked at me with troubled eyes. I just took a step closer to him, and without thinking about it, I hugged him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, taking a step back again.

He shoke his head and sighed. "Emma is apparently sick and is crying and screaming. My mom told me I didn't have to come home, but it just pains me when she's hurting and I'm not there for her. I'm supposed to be her dad, and here I am doing nothing!"

I knew this must've been bothering him before, because it sounded like it happened all the time. I just took his hand in mine, which made him quickly look at me instead of the floor.

"Emmett, you're being too hard on yourself. From what I saw just yesterday, you looked like an amazing dad and you are a teenager, you have to go to school so you can graduate, get an education and make a living for you and Emma! If you weren't here, you would have a very different future. But I think you should go home. I'll tell the gym teacher you were sick and went home. Itll also be a good reason to why I was late."

I had never been so sensitive in my entire life… Emmett just brought that out in me, wether it was a good or bad thing, I didn't know yet. I did know though, that I loved holding Emmett's hand for that moment and he didn't look like complaining either. He drew small circles on my hand with his thumb, probably trying to calm himself down, while biting his lip.

"But how will Bella get home? We drove together?"

"I'll drive her, no big deal alright? Now you go home, and take care of Emma and I'll go to the smelly gym class with the spitting teacher." Okay… now I recognized myself again! And luckily Emmett laughed at my sarcastic comment in the end.

"I owe you big time Rose!" He let go of my hand, hugged me and hurried to the car yelling a muffled "I'll see you later" on his way.

The rest of the classes went by in a drag. I felt numb, and my hand felt empty, I just wanted to hold Emmett's hand in mine again. The teacher believed my story in gym and told me I didn't have to get changed, seeing that I was 20 minutes late and we were just playing some Volleyball. For that I was glad, I hated gym. In school anyway.

I had biology with Edward, who seemed just as dazed as I was. Normally we would pass notes to each other but today we just kept to ourselves. We only had one single change of words.

"We're whipped aren't we?" I asked looking at him. Edward and I was a lot closer as already said, so I didn't bother hiding my feelings for Emmett to just him. Alice and Jasper though, was another thing.

"Absolutely" He agreed, looking right back at me.

I think the Mr. Bluefish was trying to teach us about fishes, but I actually had no idea. Luckily the bell went off and both me and Edward was out the door, before anyone else. We still weren't speaking, but as the parking lot came into sight, Edward pulled me back, inside the building.

"You won't tell Alice, Jasper, Emmett and especially not Belle! A thing will you ?" He looked me dead in the eye, not blinking or breathing as he waited for my answer.

"No of course not?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as he let out a shaky breath.

"Good!" He grinned, as we just started walking again.

"By the way if you say anything to anyone about how I feel for Emmett, your Volvo won't be happy?" I said in an icy tone, looking at him with squinted eyes.

He nodded slowly, actually looking scared. Alice and Jasper were both ready to go at the parking lot, but I saw no sign of Bella. I just told Jasper to go with Edward and Alice as I leaned against the hood of my car waiting. It was still raining, but I didn't bother getting my jacket in the car, Bella was already standing at the school entrance, with Mike? I almost let out a laugh, as she hurried towards the empty space next to my car her eyes at on the ground the whole time. Mike didn't get a clue though, she clearly tried ignoring him, it didn't really seem to work though. As they reached me, Bella looked confused to why her brothers car wasn't there, Mike just stopped talking and looked from Bella to me.

"Bella, Emmett got sick, so I'm taking you home. Oh and Mike?" Bella just nodded, with a smile of relief and walked over next to me, looking at Mike.

"Yeah Rosie?"

"Beat it!" I said in an annoyed tone, if he as much as tried taking Bella away from Edward I would kick his ass! It seemed to work though, because he almost fell down in his hurry to get away. Bella just started laughing and gave me a thankful look.

"Thank you very much! He just wouldn't leave!" I just gave out a small laugh.

"Well you are very welcome!"

Of course I told Bella the real reason to why Emmett wasn't there in the car ride home, and she thanked me a lot, for what I had told him. Apparently Emmett had been beating himself up lately about not being there for Emma and he wouldn't listen to anybody, so the fact that he listened to me was music in her ears. It also turned out Bella wasn't half bad, but still she just seemed very quite for the most. Not in a bad way, but just… Different? I was used to hanging around a constant squeaking Alice, so of course it was different. I just had to get used to the fact that normally people wasn't do hyperactive as her. As we pulled into my driveway, we both got out, but we went in different directions.

"Er, I promised Edward I would watch a movie with him when we got home." She was about to go to the direction of his house, while I was on the way to her house.

"Well, I promised to stop by Emmett, so enjoy the movie," I said as we parted ways.

As I knocked on the door, I took a deep breath hoping to see Emmett, but was startled to see a tall pretty looking brunette in the door frame.


	9. Chapter 9

So another chapter up already? I'm pretty proud of myself, and I promise there will happen something more in the next chapter between Emmett and Rosalie, I just needed to make this chapter first and it seemed like you guys have been waiting long enough! (: So read, Enjoy, favorite and review

* * *

RosaliePOV

I didn't even know who this girl was, but I had never felt this jealous before in my entire life. She just had an annoying smile plastered across her face, which made my blood was boiling in rage. She looked pretty young, maybe 25? So that would explain why I had never seen her in school, but what was she doing here? Emmett wouldn't have some way older girlfriend from another city, would he? No, he probably would've told. But then why was she here? Annoying the hell out of me!

I kept staring her down for a while, not knowing what else to do. She didn't seem to know what to do either, but decided to say something the last.

"Are you Bella?" She said, still smiling.

"No? I'm Rosalie?" I said a bit confused, so she didn't even know Bella? Then she was definitely not a girlfriend, Emmett seamed to close to Bella, to not tell her if he had a girlfriend. She still looked as annoying as ever girlfriend or not.

Suddenly I heard a muffled voice, and Emmett came into view in the door frame. He broke into a big smile, coming out hugging me, whispering "Thank you very much" in my ear and dragging me inside. The brunette looked annoyed all of a sudden, shutting the door behind me and Emmett. I just felt like sticking my tongue out at her, I know it seemed childish, but it felt like I just won competition and seeing her face made it even better!

"This is Haley, she's checking up on Emma. She's a new children's nurse at the hospital, apparently." Emmett smiled at me, while we walked into the living room.

"Yeah, but you can tell your parents that their little daughter will be just fine, she's just running a slight fever, nothing more." Their daughter? It was probably just a cover up.

Little miss sunshine Haley though, kept smiling at Emmett and went to stand right in front of him. She was clearly flirting and he was dumb struck, not having a clue to what she was doing. My fist clenched and it took all my concentration not to go up to her, and rip her from Emmett, who she was standing so close to, that you could barely make a magazine fit between the two of them. Emmett glanced at me, and I must not have looked at all happy because suddenly he was clearing his throat stepping away from Haley. She looked kind of confused, but plastered a fake smile on her stupid ugly face again. She grabbed her purse from the couch, and quickly took out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote something down and handed it to Emmett.

"If you need anything, just call this number." She put it in his hand and kissed his cheek. That's when I had seen enough, I knew Emmett must've thought I was crazy but I didn't care. I grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her outside the door.

"That's all we needed you for, now scram!" I stepped back inside and slammed the door in her face and went back into the living room.

Emmett was standing there in the middle, looking wide eyed, laughing that amazing laugh.

"So Rose, what was all that about?" He went over to me, standing right in front of me. I could feel that electric spark again and this time Emmett must've felt it too, because suddenly he looked at me really weird, with a raised eyebrow. Though not in a bad way, he just seemed to be taken by a surprise.

"It was nothing." I stuttered out, not looking him in the eyes. He just seemed to step closer, and put a finger under my chin, lifting up my face so I was looking straight into his eyes. And without realizing it, we were suddenly leaning in towards each other. I didn't have to look at his mouth to know that he was smiling, he had that special glint in his eyes so I knew for sure the smile was there. Our lips were barely touching, when suddenly someone burst through the front doors. We jumped away from each other, both with rose colored cheeks. Our eyes were still locked though, and we were both still smiling.

"Hi!" Bella said, coming into the living room. She looked at the both of us, not having a clue to what had just happened. She just looked a bit confused.

"I just came over to pick up a movie?" She said awkwardly, looking at Emmett, then hitting him in the back head.

"Wake up you idiot," she mumbled with a laugh, which made Emmett blink realizing we had just been staring at each other for a good 5 minutes.

"So what have you and Edward been doing till now then?" I asked, trying to do something about feeling awkward.

"Nothing, oh look here's the movie see you later!" She blushed tomato red, grabbed a movie and just ran out of the house. I couldn't help but laugh, oh she like Edward for sure! It is so cute, but if they get together and me and Emmett just end up being just friends… I' m moving out of town.

"She's hanging out with Edward?" Emmett said, suddenly looking slightly mad.

"Don't worry! Edward is a gentleman and would never do anything, trust me I have known him for long now." I said, still laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, he better be." He just stared the door down for a second, which made me take two long strikes across the floor, standing right in front of Emmett and hit his arm playfully.

"Be nice," I said and smiled up at him. He looked at me and suddenly my favorite smile spread across his face, making my knees feel like jelly.

"So you never really explained what all that with Haley was?" He said, grinning. I hoped he would just let it go, this was embarrassing enough already, I got jealous and it wasn't like Emmett wasn't free on the market he was, but I just liked him too much to see him with that Haley girl.

"Well, I just think it was really inappropriate that she was hitting on you, considering you have a child to take care of!" I tried lying, to me it sounded pretty good, but Emmett just lifted an eye brow and he smiled my favorite smile again.

"You know, she didn't know about Emma being mine, right?"

"Well… yeah of course I knew that." I just looked at him annoyed with the fact he had to know, he would so figure out I was falling in love with him.

"Rosalie?" Emmett said, trying to look me in the eyes as I looked anywhere but. It sounded weird that he said my whole name, I had gotten used to him calling me Rose. Though no matter what he said, it still sounded pretty darn good!

"Were you jealous?" I made a weird noise, that sounded a lot like when the air escaped from a bicycle tire.

"Okay, maybe a little bit! But that was totally inappropriate what she did?" He didn't say anything else, he just put his arms around me, making me lean into him.

I had no idea how long we stood there, but after a while Emmett heard a small cry and went to pick up Emma. He came down the stairs, with her in one of his arms maneuvering towards the couch. As we both sat, we talked about everything to imagine, our favorite colors, food, interests and that was of course then that we both started talking about cars. I ended up eating dinner at Emmett's, his parents were out and Bella was still at Edwards. Which didn't really make Emmett all that happy, but he seemed to relax when I put my hand on his arm. It was first when it was pitch black outside and Emmett's parents came home I went back to my place, of course not without kissing Emmett on the cheek saying goodbye.

I just threw myself on the bed as soon as I got home. Maybe just maybe, Emmett liked me back! I didn't know how much, but it defiantly seemed like it and I wasn't going to let that go to waste. So if Emmett came to that party Friday, I would dress up in my nicest outfit and get myself together and "make a move" or maybe just ask him out? It was with Emmett on my mind I fell asleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all I want to apologize for not updating, and I have a really good excuse! My Exams! Oh yeah, tough crap... But now they are finally over and I will try and update as much and as fast as possible! And thanks for the Reviews, I love them they are so inspiring! and also a huge thanks for all of you who favorited and all the story alerts!**

**But I want to say that this chapter was so hard to write, I don't know why. I actually don't like it that much, but I kept rewriting it and editing it, but this is just how it will be! and I hope you will enjoy it! It's basically all of Rosalies feelings and anger.. I think...**

* * *

**RosaliePOV**

I had hoped the next day would've gone by quickly. Oh how wrong was I. Emmett wasn't there, and according to Bella he would be staying home until Monday. Emma had started screaming during the night, and her condition suddenly got worse so he wouldn't leave her side. He hadn't been sleeping at all, and when Renee asked to take over he had said no.

I knew he had to stay by Emma's side, and I fully respected that. He was a dad, and a great one in fact. But as selfish as it sounded I just wished he could be at school, so my day wasn't such a bore! So the classes dragged by so slowly, it was like time stood still. I wasn't aware on anything going on around me.

I wanted to see Emmett after school, but as I knocked on the door as the school finally ended, his mother answered.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie, but he's asleep and he didn't get any sleep last night." I just nodded understanding fully, but it just made my day that much worse, Especially watching Bella and Edward walking to his house, smiling and laughing and URGH! It didn't get any better as I went inside my house, because the first thing I saw was Jasper and Alice making out on the couch. It was like everything was taunting me!

"Get a room!" I snapped as I threw my jacket at them.

"I have one," Jasper snapped back kissing Alice again.

"Yeah? Well use it will ya'?"

Alice blushed and looked at me apologetic.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

I know it was rude, but I just ignored her going straight to my room. First of all, how could it be that the guy I'm so overly in love with has a child? It is so unfair! It makes everything so much more complicated. It's not that I don't like Emma, it's just that makes it so much harder for me to be with him. To get him out of the house spontaneously, going on a date or anything because he has to know, that someone can take care of Emma and just… Everything!

I sighed throwing myself on the bed, just doing absolutely nothing.

The rest of the days dragged by, not making me any happier. I snapped at everyone I hadn't talked to Emmett since the night I flipped out at that child nurse, and I hadn't been doing anything but sit in my room alone. Alice was concerned and knew it had something to do with Emmett, because being my best friend after all she knew I liked him. I think everybody knows, even him. But every time she wanted to talk, I locked the door or declined her calls. At one point her and Jasper was banging on the door, threatening to kick it in. I just ignored them and they stopped after a while, giving up.

Suddenly Friday afternoon came along, so of course, did Mikes party and I still hadn't heard from Emmett. I was just looking through my dresses, when Alice came in. I hadn't locked the door, because I thought she and Jasper was at her house. She just lingered at the entrance to my closet for a while, before she spoke.

"So, you are going to the party?" Her voice was barely audible, but extremely soft.

"Yeah, I am. I need to do something different than sitting in my room I guess." I didn't look at her, I just kept walking around trying to find something to wear.

"Will you please look at me Rosalie?" She sounded stern all of a sudden. I just sighed and turned around.

"What?" I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"That's all you have to say, what? You have been acting weird lately, and I know it has something to do with Emmett, because I can see it in your eyes. You like him and maybe you're in love with him, but it's not just that. Even before he came, you have been kind of avoiding me, especially when Jasper was around and I'm supposed to be your best friend! So will you please freaking talk to me or something!" She looked completely angered, her small fists clenched so tight her knuckles went white.

"How can you even say that? So yeah maybe I acted like a jerk because I haven't seen Emmett for three stupid days, and he isn't even my boyfriend! But you of all people should understand me! When I worried about you, when you started liking Jasper you completely blocked me out! You didn't want to do anything, you ignored me and wouldn't tell me what was wrong and now you judge me? But no it's not just the fact that I'm in love with Emmett, but the fact that I'm losing my best friend! We don't hang out anymore, because you are always with Jasper! And it's not fun hanging out with both of you, because he's my brother and you are on lip-lock constantly! Have you even noticed that we never hang out anymore? That we used to talk on the phone for hours every night, and now I'm lucky if I can even hang out with you alone for an hour, a week?"

I did hold something back, but if I had let it all out I would've been screaming and I didn't want to lose Alice forever. She however had tears streaming down her face, and was walking towards me.

"Rose I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaky, and had changed completely since the last thing she said, but I couldn't take it right now.

"Just go. I'll see you at the party later." My voice was cold, and I didn't move at all.

"Actually Bella and I are getting ready together. Do you want to join?" She was sniffing, drying the tears away, with the back of her hand.

"No, I'll see you at the party." I said again, in a dead voice. Alice just nodded, and left without another word. I fell to the floor immediately, crying my heart out. Why was I so weak all of a sudden! Crying wasn't at all like me! But the tears just kept coming and I just sat there on the floor letting them for god knows how long. I was losing my best friend and I fall in love with this stupid perfect guy! Who happens to have a baby! How did life get so confusing? Why do we grow up and get into all these stupid problems! Why can't it be as simple as kindergarten, when you didn't worry about a thing and you didn't fall in love! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Even more stupid was the fact that I was crying, but I guess we just all have those days, where we cry because we keep our feelings to ourselves for too long.

When my tears dried, and I stopped sobbing I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy. My makeup was everywhere, my hair was a mess and I just looked awful. Maybe I should just not go to the party? Stay home and be miserable, watch some sad movies, eat some ice cream? Ben and Jerry my two best friends… No! I will just take a shower and get ready. I had to get out and have some fun! There was an hour till the party started, I was just going to show up a little later.

I hurried to shower, washing of all my makeup off so I didn't look like some raccoon. I blow dried my hair so it fell over my shoulders in wavy curls. It actually looked pretty good. I didn't feel like smearing my face with too much makeup , so I just put on some mascara and took on a black dress. You can never go wrong in a black dress! I just threw on my black heels and I was out in my car. Since this is Forks, Mikes house was an 18 minutes drive away. An annoying trip, that somehow made me think of Emmett. I think it was just everything that made me think of him.

As I parked the car, Edwards Volvo was visible an close to the house, so they were all defiantly there.

Almost everybody from the school was there, and it was clearly that they had all been drinking. The music was so loud, that I felt like my ears would explode… So yeah it was a party, and I was never going to find the others. I should've never come… Emmett wasn't even here, and I really didn't feel like talking to Mike.

"ROSALIE!" I turned around, and luckily spotted Edward. I was somehow relieved that it wasn't Alice, but at the same time I guessed I had kind of missed Edward. He understood me better than the rest at the moment I guess.

"EDWARD! THANK GOD!" I said with a goofy grin. Weird how someone can turn a frown upside down?

"WHAT?" He smiled back looking confused.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO OUTSIDE?" He still didn't seem to understand me, so I tried to make a weird gesture to go outside. And luckily he got it.

No one was outside, and it was quite nice actually. Mikes garden was really huge and had a small swing set at the end of it.

"It's so stupid, I lost Bella in this mess and now I cannot find anyone!" Edward said as he sat down on one of the swings.

"What about the others? " I asked as I sat down on the other swing.

"we ditched them right as we arrived. Alice said something about dancing, so me and Bella made a run for it!" He answered with a laugh.

"Smart move, or else Bella's feet would be sore tomorrow." I had danced with Alice to many timec, to know running was a smart idea.

"Maybe I should go look for her again?" He glanced at the door that swung open. Someone came out, but they went to the other site and I couldn't recognize the person.

"And leave me out here alone?" I tried to act mad, but if Emmett was here, I wouldn't be sitting with Edward…

"I'll be right back, and your strong, you can take care of yourself." He got up and I couldn't help but smile.

"True, just don't be too long…" I said as I looked at the figure that suddenly seemed to be starring our way.

"Sure!" Edward hurried away, and almost as soon as he was through the door the figure started moving towards me. I didn't move, figuring it was just someone who was tire of the music too. I just kept my gaze at the sky, when suddenly someone sat on the swing next to me.

"How do you do Rosie?" It was Mike… And clearly a hammered Mike. He smelled awful, of beer and puke. He had probably had a little too much.

"I'm fine Mike, but don't you think you should go inside and keep an eye out? It is your party after all." Not that he would be able to remember anything in the morning.

"No I would rather sit here with you." And suddenly I realized how close he was. His breath was hitting me in the face and it smelled utterly disgusting! He was starting to somehow maneuver towards me, in a very weird way.

"Mike go away, I don't like you." I don't know why, but my voice was shaky. It had never happened before, but he was just so close and suddenly he was holding me tight on my arms. His face was inches from mine and as I tried to pull away his grip tightened.

"Mike I'm serious let go! Your hurting me!" His nails dug into my skin and I suddenly felt like screaming.

"I don't think so pumpkin" He just pushed me backward and his lips were on mine. I couldn't scream and his grip was so tight. He pulled away for just a second, but got even more aggressive. And my struggling, seemed to him apparently as acceptance. His mouth tasted so disgusting and his lips were raw and uncomfortable, but he kept pressing against me, and suddenly his hand weren't on my arms. I tried pushing away, but then he grabbed my arms again. I didn't know what to do, I wished Edward had stayed or that he would come back!

Suddenly Mike was pulled away and as I opened my eyes, Mike was on the ground. I thought it was Edward, but as I looked up, I met a pair of blue eyes and I realized I was crying…

**Love it hate it? Remember to Review and Favorite! **

**Little Cliffy, not much!**


	11. Chapter 11

The chapter is kind of cheesy but I really like it and i hope you guys do too. I havent updated in a forever, but I started at a new school and it's been pretty hectic. Any way please review and favorite! P.s I was wondering if you guys knew some great Emmett x Rosalie stories? I love them and I kind of have a weakness for beautiful big muscled guys.. you know like Vin Diesel.. He's seriously hot... just saying! but please enjoy and please like it... it may be a bit of a confusing chapter but I wanted to get their emotions into this chapter! Xoxo

RosaliePOV

The drunken Mike was glaring at my savior as he was stumbling to his feet. His fists balled as if he was ready to fight the man, who knocked him to the ground. But as soon as my savior turned around, everything changed. Mike started stumbling backwards, with fear written all over him.

"If you ever hurt her, or as much as touch her again, you wont live till the next day!" His voice sounded almost as a growl, enough to make any man run for their life. Mike took the threat very serious and nodded, as he ran into the house stumbling a few times on his way.

I was watching this with tears streaming down my cheeks, not believing what had just happened. My eyes never leaving the door Mike left through, afraid he would come back.

"Rose?" Suddenly the voice was soft, and sad, making even more tears fall as my eyes found his.

"Emmett." My voice cracked and sounded even worse than I thought it would.

"I'll never let him or anyone touch you again, I swear."

I just nodded slowly, and without asking he swept me of the swing and into his strong arms and made me feel safe. I hid my face in his chest and my hands clung to his shirt. I was not letting go and he seemed to think the same, as his arms held me even tighter. Unfortunately the only way out to the road, was through the house so when that booming sound throbbed in my ears again, I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at anybody or catch them looking at me. I didn't open my eyes, even as I almost couldn't hear the music anymore, but a couple of people following Emmett out.

"What's wrong!" Even without looking I recognized Jaspers voice. I had never heard him sound like that. There was so much fear in his voice that it almost made me jump away from Emmett just to give him a hug. But my legs were numb and I really wanted to get away from the party, and just forget it all.

"I'll tell you later, she has to get home."

Emmett didn't wait for an answer, he just walked away and before I knew it his arms were gone, and I was sitting in his car.

The drive home was quiet. I kept my eyes on my feet the whole time, well aware of the fact that Emmett kept glancing at me. I couldn't believe what had happened, the Mike from school what never had done such a thing or t least I thought he wouldn't. I still couldn't shake that scared feeling of, and I had no idea how I was ever going to forget it. I had always thought of myself as a tough girl, who could take care of herself, but now… I felt small. And I knew it was stupid. I should feel angry, I should be cursing Mike to the pits of hell, but I didn't. I sure as hell didn't like the guy at all, and I would never talk to him again, but I just couldn't open my mouth and yell cusses out in the air, hating on Mike. I wanted to, but I just couldn't and it scared me.

I hadn't realized that I had started crying again, until I felt Emmett take my hand in his. I finally looked at him, and started in to those crystal blue eyes of his as he looked back and that's when I knew it. I was in love with him.

The car had stopped and Emmett came over to my site and opened the door and once again swept me off my feet. He walked to the front door, but didn't put me down, as I hugged his chest.

"Rosalie, do you have a key?" His voice was so subtle, like he was afraid I would break.

I didn't answer, I just loosened my grip on Emmett and took my key out of my small purse. Emmett walked so close to the door, so that I could open it.

The house was black. My parents were probably asleep, so Emmett closed the door and locked it behind us. He was about to go up the stairs, when I finally found my voice.

"I can walk, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I sounded week, and it didn't go by Emmett. His face twisted into a sad mask, which looked plain wrong on his beautiful face.

"I'm not letting you go."

I looked up from Emmett's arms, shocked by his words. I had never wanted to kiss him as bad as at that moment. He sounded so loving and the way he said those words… It sounded like he meant for the rest of my life, like he would always be there. Just like tonight. Emmett walked up the stairs, not seeming like the weight from me bothered him at all. As he came by my room it was dark, the only light came from the moon, hitting the floor. It was first when Emmett got to the bed, that he set me down. He took of my shoes, threw them on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms again.

"You don't have to tell me what happened Rose, but just tell me he didn't hurt you and that he didn't do anything despite… kissing you." He seemed furious at the thought of Mike, not even being able to say his name. I felt the tears running down my cheeks again, the thought of Mike… Disgusting. Why hadn't I screamed for help?

"He kissed me, nothing else. He did grip my arms, but I think its fine."

Emmett gently lifted one of my arms, looking at the spot were Mikes hands had been.

"I'm going to kill him!"

I didn't want to see how bad it was, I just wanted to forget it. Pretending it never happened.

"You should get some sleep, I'll come over first thing tomorrow an we'll talk or of course only if you want to." His voice didn't sound angry any more, but his beautiful eyes showed it all. They were darker then they should have been. I didn't want him to go. He made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me.

Emmett got up, kissing my cheek and was almost out the door, when I got up and grabbed his arm. I didn't know what came over me or how I got the courage to say it, but I just knew he had to stay with me, or else I would just break down.

"Please stay here, with me."

His eyes lit up a bit, as the words flew out of my mouth and with just a nod, he walked back with me to the bed.

I didn't change my clothes, I just got under my cover and when I felt someone lie down next to me in the bed, I closed my eyes. I was safe. Emmett lay his arm around my waist, hugging me to him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." It was only a whisper and with that I was on my way to dreaming, but not before I heard the most beautiful words in the world.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I could come up with thousands of reason as to why i haven't updated, but you probably don't care. All i can say is I started a new school, probably on the level of college and it's tough! But enjoy and favorite, review and so on.

this is chapter is a cute Rosalie/ Emmett fluff.

* * *

RosaliePOV

As I woke up next morning, it was dark outside. The rain was pounding on the window and I could hear thunder in the distance, but it all seemed so far away. Because everything I could focus on, was the big arm draped over my waist, keeping me safe. It would've been easier if I could just stay like this forever, but I knew hiding like this wouldn't make it better. I knew I had to talk to Alice and Jasper about it, but for know I would leave my parents out of that conversation. It would be hard enough to tell Jasper what had happened; he would turn into the protective brother. Even though it was completely all right that he did so, it would still be hard. The worst person to talk with about it would be the guy holding me in his arms. How could I ever talk to Emmett about it? It was the most hurtful and embarrassing thing that had happened to me, and I still had to see Mike at school, knowing that he had taken advantage of me, in his drunken state. Hopefully he would be so ashamed of what he had done and just move! But of course there's a chance he don't even remember doing what he did.

A sigh escaped my lips, as I looked at Emmett's face. He looked so calm and relaxed, that I just nestled into his chest. I remembered the words I heard as I fell asleep, was it just a dream? Or was Emmett in love with me?

"What are you thinking about?" Even though Emmett's voice was only a whisper, I pulled away from him in shock. Had he been awake?

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He reached for my hand and I gladly took it, so he could pull me back.

"It's all right, I just thought you were asleep." I looked up into his blue eyes. They looked happy, but at the same time there was a hint of sadness in them.

"I couldn't really sleep, because of last night." So that was the reason for the sad eyes.

"I'm fine Emmett, but you really should have gotten some sleep, Emma needs you to be rested." He smiled at the mention of Emma, and nodded.

"I know, I was just worried about you. You don't have to tell me what happened, I can guess from what I saw when I found you. But if there's anything

I need to know please tell me." Emmett looked me in the eyes, worry written all over his face.

"I will, but there's something I need to know too."

Emmett looked bewildered, even though nothing was wrong. Yet. The concern in his eyes made me so sad, that I ended up blurting it out.

"Are you really in love with me?"

Emmett started laughing, which scared me. Did he laugh at me? Maybe what I heard last night was just me imagining things. But if so it would still be extremely rude to laugh, just like Emmett did. He didn't stop though, and it scared me even more. He didn't like me? Maybe he just thought of me as a friend. Emmett was a father! How could I have begin to think he would fall for me. I'm just a teenager, nothing special.

I thought of all this in just seconds and Emmett's laugh had fated, now he was just smiling so wide that it must've hurt his cheeks.

"Rosalie, why do you think I went to that party last night? It wasn't so that I could get drunk with my sister and her new guy, and it was definitely not because I wanted to dance with that girl Tanya!" Emmett let another laugh slip before he pulled me to a sitting position in the bed.

"It was because of you Rosalie, and it scares the hell out of me! So yes I really am in love with you." His hand cupped my cheek and I could feel the warm blush spreading on my cheek.

"But it really annoys me that you had to find out that way, I had been planning to tell you in a really romantic and sweet way, and I ruined it."

I just shook my head.

"I don't care how you tell me, I'm just so glad you did!"

I threw my arms around Emmett and he just held me tight, one of his hands making circles on my bag. I couldn't believe he was in love with me, he must have girls swooning at his feet constantly and he liked me! I could dance around the room, if it wasn't for the fact that I would rather have Emmett protecting me in his big arms. He was just perfect. Beautiful on the inside and out. His way of speaking and making up jokes I could listen to all day. How he cared deeply for Emma and would do anything for her, even giving up things that was important for him. Of course that he was muscled and had a beautiful face and the most beautiful piercing blue ice was a big bonus as well.

"I'm so glad you said, or else I would never have had the guts to tell you, that I'm in love with you too."

I couldn't see Emmett's face as I told him, my face was buried in the crook of his neck, but I could imagine his smile and those cute dimples as the words left my mouth.

I really wanted to kiss Emmett. Right then and there, but the events of last night stopped me. This wasn't the time. I may not be the romantic type, but the events of last night was just not something I wanted to remember when kissed Emmett for the first time. It should be better than this. Just then Emmett pulled out of the hug and cupped my face, and he leaned in closer and I really wanted to close the space between us, but I wouldn't. Now just wasn't the time.

"Emmett… I would love to just kiss you right now, but after last night it just doesn't seem right, that this should be my first kiss with you. And I'm really not much of a romantic type, but just not today. This means a lot to me."

I looked down at my hands, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Emmett would understand this, and that was something I was sure of. I may doubt myself at times, but Emmett had understood what had happened last night and had as well understood how I felt about it, so I was sure he would understand how I was feeling now. But I still couldn't look him in his eyes. I trusted Emmett, but I hadn't known him for that long yet and I needed time to feel more confident around Emmett. He made me feel vulnerable, but I loved it. It made it feel like I could trust him. And at the same time he was able to make me feel more confident than ever and I loved both things, but at the same time it scared the crap out of me.

Emmett took one of my hands in his, but I still couldn't look at him.

"I would never force you to do anything. I agree with what you said, because this right here, means a lot to me as well." His voice was soft, caring. Emmett was one of a kind. He let go of my hand and instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms found their way around his neck, but the embrace ended faster than I had thought.

"I really want to stay, but I have to get back and check on Emma and you have to talk with Alice and Jasper. They both looked so scared when I left holding you."

"Yeah I know, I just really don't want to." It was going to be a difficult conversation telling them. I hadn't told Emmett he knew it, but the others didn't.

"Well, it would still be the best, but it's up to you."

We got up from the bed, just looking at each other. He was so beautiful, just standing there smiling a small smile, his eyes so warm and gorgeous. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips, Emmett just had that effect on me. He suddenly looked at the door and then back at me, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"How do I get out?"

Oh. I hadn't thought about that. I really didn't want my parents to know. Neither did Jasper need to know this. He would just make a fuss over it.

"Uh, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe you could climb out the window? There's a tree you could climb down on" I smiled at him sweetly, hoping he would do it, but he didn't look too happy. Emmett walked over to the window and opened it, looking at the big tree.

"If I do this, then promise to go on a date with me tomorrow." Emmett smiles a goofy smile, as he swung one leg out the window.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. A date with Emmett? Hell yes!

"I promise" His smile got wider, just the second I answered and then he went out the window and crawled down the tree.

"I'll be here tomorrow at five!" Emmett yelled up at me.

"great!" I yelled back, leaning out the window so I could get a good look at him as he ran of.

I stood there for a couple minutes, smiling more than ever. I had a date with Emmett!


End file.
